Huye
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Tiembla de pánico. Regulus no está preparado para ser mortífago. Tras las órdenes de Bellatrix, opta por una medida desesperada: ir ver a Sirius. Tal vez él sepa lo que puede hacer para huir. [Slash. Incesto. Sirius X Regulus] Oneshot. [Reto]


_**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que conozcáis es de JK y de WB. No gano ni un miserable duro con esto, ya que lo hago por el puro placer de escribir._

_**Advertencias**: Slash. Incesto. (Sirius-Regulus)_

**_CONTESTANDO AL RETO POR PAREJAS DE LOS STORY WEAVERS PROPUESTO POR MISS MOLKO._**

_Miss Molko propuso un Sirius-Regulus donde hubiese incesto, donde Sirius tuviese 19 años y Regulus 17. Me encantó que me tocase éste, porque a pesar de la "decepción" porque no fuese uno de Bellita (había algunos muuuuy interesantes), tenía la idea de hacer uno de estos dos, así que ha sido la excusa perfecta para desempolvar mi idea inicial y darle algunos retoques._

_Es una pareja rara... muchos la considerarán blasfemia y herejía xD ya lo estoy viendo jeje. Pero me gusta el incesto, qué se le va a hacer. De hecho, es que bajo el incesto todo resulta mucho más atrayente en mi opinión. Como dice Akasha en su nick del msn: "viva la noble, ancestral e incestuosa familia Black" xDDD Si alguien considera que necesita huir de este fic, que no siga leyendo, por favor. _

_A los que seguís, pues bueno, antes que nada deciros que espero que os guste y que dejéis opiniones, que se agradecen mucho. A Miss Molko pues que gracias por proponer este reto, y que espero que quede satisfecha con el resultado... a ver cómo me queda. Este será mi segundo slash con lemmon. ¡Deseadme suerte!_

_¡Bexitos a todos!_

_Joanne_

_PD. Sí, sí, habrá aparición estelar de Bellita... no he podido resistirme. ¿Qué son los Black sin ella? Muaahahahahhaa..._

_PD. Muxas graxias a Marlenn por sacarme de mi bloqueo neuronal con sus ideas. Se lo dedico a ella, por seguir día a día lo nuevo que iba escribiendo, aunque fuesen solo un par de frases. Dándome su opinión he conseguido animarme y terminarlo (¡y me ha quedado largo!)_

**HUYE**

**1979**

Nervioso, Regulus cambió por tercera vez el pequeño adorno de porcelana de lugar. Lo dejó en la estantería, considerando durante un breve segundo que quedaba mejor, para luego cambiarlo de nuevo a su lugar original. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto, apenas viendo las siluetas de los muebles por la falta de luz. Sólo había un par de velas en soportes que colgaban de una de las paredes, estos de hierro forjado, acumulando polvo. En medio de ambos, estaba una ventana, corrida la cortina rojo sangre que la adornaba. El resto de paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías repletas de libros. Una enorme mesa de madera, donde si deslizabas la mano por encima podías notar los diminutos agujeros hechos por la carcoma. Había butacones donde sentarse, uno de ellos tras la mesa, pero desde que había llegado Regulus había permanecido en pie.

Aún ese cuarto tenía algo de sagrado. Había sigo el antiguo despacho de su padre, antes de que éste decidiese cambiarse a una habitación más grande.

Sentimientos encontrados por verse en ese lugar de nuevo, pero no había podido negarse. Bellatrix le había pedido específicamente encontrarse allí, seguramente pensando en que en esa sala él no podría encontrarse cómodo. No era tonto, sabía a lo que ella venía. Conociéndola, llevaría meses planeando ese encuentro, el momento en que él saliese de Hogwarts y tuviese que unirse a los mortífagos. Él aún no había aceptado, pero sabía que ya estaba dentro.

En cuanto a él, se sentía incapaz de tomar una decisión así. Sólo tenía diecisiete años, y le daba igual que le llamasen crío. Era en ese momento, en esa noche, cuando se daba cuenta de que había vivido como en una burbuja, en un sueño creado por su familia para satisfacerle. Tras "olvidar" que Sirius había pertenecido alguna vez a su familia, él había pasado a ser el primogénito, el heredero de los Black y el orgullo de todos. Había crecido como un niño mimado, un crío que conseguía todos sus caprichos fuera cuales fuesen, que no recibía ni una sola negativa ante nada. Y ahora todo eso se había terminado.

Consideraban que era adulto, un mago plenamente cualificado, y que debía empezar a tomar partido en las ideas que ellos defendían. Era la juventud la que debía tomar los mandos, la que debía atacar, matar y morir. Obedecer, por supuesto. A Lord Voldemort no podía oponérsele nadie.

Él aún no estaba preparado para eso. Tenía miedo.

Se volvió inconscientemente al escuchar ruido en el exterior de la habitación, todos sus sentidos alerta. Como si se hubiese parado el tiempo, vio moverse el manillar y abrirse la puerta.

Bellatrix entró en la habitación, echándole una impaciente mirada que hizo que se encogiese. La mujer sonrió antes de cerrar despacio la puerta, de forma que se escuchó perfectamente el _clic_ cuando ésta se cerró.

-Bien hecho. Veo que has cumplido mis órdenes.

Ni un saludo. Llevaba casi tres años sin ver a su prima, sin una noticia de ella hasta el día anterior, cuando le había llegado su carta con esas instrucciones, y ni le preguntaba cómo estaba. Regulus esbozó una mueca amarga, contemplando a Bellatrix acercarse a la ventana.

La abrió, dejando que la lluvia que caía mojase el suelo, dejando que entrase el aire y refrescase la habitación. Permaneció ahí unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta, encarando a Regulus.

-No me andaré con rodeos.

Nunca lo hacía. Regulus la miró, imperturbable, demasiado paralizado como para que a su rostro pudiesen asomar sus emociones. Ella no había cambiado nada, pero ¿y él?

-Ya sé qué quieres.

-Mejor –replicó ella sonriendo ligeramente, complacida-. Recuerda que los Black ya sufrieron una decepción con su primogénito. No hagas tú lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no dices el nombre de Sirius?

-Porque no lo merece.

Regulus se quedó inmóvil mientras Bellatrix caminaba por la habitación. No debería haber abierto la boca. No le había gustado el tono de voz de la mujer al hablar de su hermano... había resultado amenazadora. Vio como ella se detenía al lado de la mesa, como cogía un sello que había encima, con el escudo de los Black. Se apoyó en la mesa, sentándose en el borde, sus pies tocando el suelo. Y en su mano el sello, con el que jugueteaba.

-Mi Señor lleva esperando mucho tiempo este momento. Tiene en alta estima el apellido de la familia...

-¿Por ti?

-En parte –respondió cautelosa, lanzándole una mirada penetrante-, pero no sólo. Los Black siempre ha apoyado sus ideas, desde antaño. Tú has crecido entre ellas... ¿por qué vas a ser diferente?

-¿Cómo Sirius? –soltó, antes de poder morderse la lengua.

Bellatrix dejó con un golpe seco el sello en la mesa, sus manos crispadas y la paciencia perdida.

-No vuelvas a mencionar a ese traidor. Él ya no existe para nosotros ¿me has oído? Deberías haberte olvidado de él desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Alguien que piensa como Sirius no puede llevar este apellido!

La mujer se sentó en la silla que había pertenecido a su tío, ante la atenta mirada de Regulus, que miró la escena como si fuese irreal.

-El Señor Oscuro... no admite un no por respuesta. Ya sabes lo que significa unirse a él. Es una vida de dedicación, y él será tu centro. Lo que él diga lo obedecerás, lo que él ordene lo harás. No vale andarse con excusas, no sirve de nada huir, porque te encontrará –añadió con una peligrosa voz suave, demasiado calmada-. Y si no lo hace él lo haré yo.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué estás temblando? –preguntó Bellatrix, endureciendo la mirada.

-Tengo frío. La ventana... –mintió Regulus con rapidez-. Entra frío.

-Ciérrala –dijo su prima, haciendo un gesto de concesión con la mano. Se recostó en la silla de cuero, estudiando atentamente al joven. Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender, y, por el momento, ella era la encargada de enseñarle los trucos básicos.

Regulus se movió despacio por la habitación, e intentó aparentar calma mientras cerraba a conciencia la ventana y volvía a correr las cortinas. Qué absurda mentira. Temblaba, porque tenía miedo de Voldemort. Temblaba, porque no sabía si sería capaz de hacer lo que iba a pedirle. Temblaba por pánico.

-Únete a nosotros, Regulus. Es la única forma de conseguir lo que queremos, uniéndonos a él. El Señor Tenebroso nos ha prometido todo lo que anhelamos. ¡No tienes que pensártelo! –soltó, al ver que Regulus no decía nada-. Él lo representa todo, el futuro con el que llevamos soñando desde hace años, donde los linajes volverán a ser importantes, donde no habrá más Sangres Sucia ni inútiles Muggles. Quedará clara la supremacía de los magos sobre todos...

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –replicó Regulus, con una leve nota de histerismo en la voz. Ella lo estaba consiguiendo, le estaba poniendo nervioso. Le repetía cosas que sabía desde crío, deleitándose al hablar sobre él, su Señor. El fanatismo iba fundido en cada una de sus palabras.

Ligero crujido, y Bellatrix se olvidó por completo de su primo. Como una depredadora se volvió hacia la puerta, rápida, vislumbrando unos enormes ojos redondos.

-¡Kreacher! –chilló furiosa-. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-Kreacher quiere saber si la señorita quiere algo. El ama mandó a Kreacher a ver si la señorita necesitaba cualquier cosa.

El cuerpo y la mirada de Bellatrix se relajaron imperceptiblemente, haciendo un gesto al elfo doméstico, indicándole que no quería nada.

-No quiero verte por aquí hasta que terminemos.

-Como mande la señorita.

-Cierra _bien_ la puerta –ordenó, y después de esperar a que el elfo le hiciese una pronunciada reverencia y se fuese, se levantó para asegurarse de que estuviese cerrada. Volvió a girarse, clavando sus ojos grises en Regulus, que había aprovechado ese breve periodo de tiempo para organizar sus ideas.

Hiciera lo que hiciese, ya podía considerarse un mortífago. No tenía más forma de salir que huyendo de los Black, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer... ¿no? Negó con la cabeza, intentando sacarse esa idea de la mente. Él no era un traidor, no era como Sirius. Así pues, dejaría que Bellatrix hablase, que le contase todo lo que tuviera que contarle, e intentaría que ella se fuese pronto. Lo único que quería era tenerla fuera de su vista. Su presencia le inquietaba, demasiado. No podía dejar de pensar en lo peligrosa que era.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y una mujer de piel amarillenta, con los ojos algo saltones dándole aspecto de locura, apareció en la estancia. Los mechones negros se escapaban de su moño, pelo seco, sin brillo. La túnica le venía grande, y la arrastraba, pero no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Es cierto eso? -reclamó saberexigente-. ¿Es verdad, Regulus?

-¿El qué? –soltó el joven con fastidio. Lo que le faltaba ahora era tener que soportar a su madre. No valía sólo con Bellatrix, no... su madre tenía que haber venido también.

-Vas a unirte a él. ¡Se lo has propuesto! –exclamó, volviéndose un momento para mirar a Bellatrix, aunque rápidamente volvió a concentrarse en su hijo. Estaba claro que no tenía ojos para nadie más.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –gruñó Bellatrix desagradable-. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

Su tía la ignoró por completo, y ella sintió que la rabia comenzaba a invadirla. Notaba las mejillas calientes por la ira... tenía que calmarse. No podía perder el control ahora. Ella manejaba la situación, ni su tía ni nadie le estropearía el plan de arrastrar a Regulus a su lado. Además, no necesitaba una respuesta a su última pregunta; estaba claro que Kreacher había ido a algo más que a ver si ella quería algo. Ese pequeño y desagradable espía...

-Acepta. ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que no! –gritó la señora Black, dando golpecitos en el pecho a su hijo como si le echase una reprimenda-. Serás el orgullo de la familia... después de lo que pasó con... pero no importa. ¡Tú eres el heredero de los Black ahora! Qué mejor manera de demostrarlo que uniéndote a la causa.

-Sí, madre –respondió Regulus obediente, con el solo fin de que se callara.

Bellatrix paseó su mirada de uno a otro, estudiando sus rostros.

-Bien. Creo que entonces estamos todos de acuerdo –dijo, sonriendo extrañamente-. Yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

Poniéndose la capucha por la cabeza, de forma que ocultase su rostro, Bella fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Antes de salir se volvió hacia su primo.

-Estate preparado, Regulus.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Desesperación. Terror.

Regulus recorría las calles del Londres muggle apresuradamente, por no decir casi corriendo. Estaba lloviendo, pero la enorme capa negra que llevaba por encima estaba hechizada para repeler el agua. Aceleró el paso, parándose al llegar a la esquina, mirando alrededor. Dudó por dónde seguir. Nunca había ido a casa de Sirius. Las únicas indicaciones sobre la localización de ésta las tenía de las primeras cartas de su hermano después de su huida, unas cartas que habían ido espaciándose hasta que no llegar más.

Lo cierto es que no sabía nada de Sirius desde unos meses después de que éste recibiese su herencia, hacia casi dos años ya.

Se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si él podría ayudarle.

Si no podía... bueno, su escapada habría sido en vano. Había mentido a su madre, diciéndole que le habían invitado a una cena a casa de... ni siquiera lo recordaba. Alguien de Sangre Limpia, en cualquier caso. No importaba, dudaba que su madre se acordase a estas alturas de la noche. Había fingido marcharse hacia dicha cena, pero la realidad era otra bien distinta. La mentira, aún así, justificada.

¿Cómo se tomaría su madre si supiese que había ido a ver al traidor de la familia, a Sirius, porque no estaba seguro de querer unirse al Señor Tenebroso?

Como poco lo desheredaría y luego... mejor no pensarlo.

Llegó a una calle estrecha, con casas a ambos lados de la calzada. No eran muy grandes, todas de un ladrillo oscuro, con diminutos jardines a la entrada, tras una valla no muy alta. Podría haber entrado en cualquiera de ellos con facilidad.

Creía que esa era la calle, y, sino, no debía estar muy lejos. ¿Y el número? No tenía ni idea, Sirius no había especificado tanto. Decidió que miraría en los buzones; dudaba que hubiese muchos Black en aquella zona.

Empezó por la acera de la derecha, acercándose para mirar las pequeñas etiquetas con los nombres. Sacó la varita, haciendo el _Lumos_. Le podían ver, era cierto, pero mejor arriesgarse a quedarse ciego intentando vislumbrar las diminutas letras.

_Sirius Black_. Ahí estaba, el quinto buzón. Echó un vistazo a la casa, con todas las cortinas cerradas. Sólo podía verse una pequeña rendija de luz salir bajo la puerta. Al menos sabía que estaba en casa. El jardín se veía cuidado... con magia, seguramente. Regulus sabía que su hermano no era de los que perdían horas en esas cosas tan nimias.

Empujó la pequeña puerta de entrada, que se abrió con un chirrido. Sólo había tenido que aplicar un sencillo hechizo para abrirla. La seguridad no era grande, eso estaba claro. Sirius siempre había sido demasiado temerario para preocuparse por eso. Un mortífago podría haber entrado... Todo el mundo sabía que su hermano apoyaba a Dumbledore, y se sospechaba que estaba dentro de la llamada Orden del Fénix. ¿Y si él hubiese sido ese mortífago? Uno que llevase órdenes para matarlo.

Retrocedió, abrumado por la idea. Siempre cabía esa posibilidad. ¿Sería capaz de matar a alguien de su Sangre? Sabía que Bellatrix sí, que no lo dudaría. Y le reclamarían a él que hiciese lo mismo. "Cuando eres mortífago no importas tú. Sólo tu Señor", pensó, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

No se veía capaz de matarlo... De hecho no se veía capaz ni siquiera de visitarlo. Sería idiota. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo allí? En cuanto lo viese, Sirius le echaría a patadas.

Pero necesitaba ayuda. No podía salir de esto solo.

Avanzó un par de pasos, subiendo en par de escalones que le llevaron al rellano de la escalera. Inspirando hondo, alzó el puño para llamar a la puerta.

Justo en ese momento se abrió.

Tras ella, apareció un Sirius con actitud peligrosa, la varita en alto.

-Soy Regulus –se apresuró a decir éste, bajándose la capucha para descubrir su rostro, temiendo que lo confundiese con un visitante indeseado. Aunque por la expresión de Sirius, muy deseado tampoco era.

Dudando un poco, al final Sirius bajó la varita, viendo que su hermano iba desarmado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –soltó secamente, nada agradable.

-Necesito ay... –Regulus se cortó, cambiando su frase. No podía demostrar debilidad tan pronto-. Necesito hablar contigo.

Sirius se le quedó mirando en silencio, clavando en él sus penetrantes ojos grises. Los ojos de los Black. Seguía mirando con tanta frialdad como cuando era uno de ellos. Al final apartó la mano de la puerta y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el interior de la casa. La dejó abierta, así que Regulus supuso que le invitaba a pasar.

Siguió a Sirius hasta el cuarto de estar, un sitio pequeño pero acogedor. Demasiado diferente de Grimmauld Place. Por todos lados podían verse fotografías de amigos de Sirius –que él recordaba de Hogwarts-, e incluso una de Andrómeda. El resto de los Black era como si nunca hubiesen existido. Apartó la mirada incómodo de los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa cálida de su prima y empezó a quitarse la pesada capa.

-No te pongas muy cómodo –gruñó Sirius, dejándose caer en el sillón de mala gana.

-No voy a estar mucho–replicó, sin ganas de iniciar una pelea. No era a eso a lo que había venido. Dejó la capa encima de una silla y miró a su hermano sin saber cómo empezar. Decidió ir al grano; Sirius no parecía tener mucha paciencia-. Bellatrix vino a verme ayer.

Al escuchar el nombre de su prima, Sirius giró la cabeza para mirar a Regulus. Su rostro se ensombreció y un par de arrugas surcaron su frente.

-¿Bellatrix?

Regulus asintió lentamente, sin saber muy bien cómo tomar la reacción de su hermano.

-Vino a proponerme...

De pronto, una carcajada amarga de Sirius le interrumpió.

-Qué zorra... –exclamó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, clavando sus ojos en el techo-. Vino a proponerte lo mismo que me propuso a mi: que recuperara la cordura y volviese con los Black. Y ya, de paso, que me uniese a Voldemort.

Un temblor recorrió a Regulus de pies a cabeza al escuchar ese nombre.

-No lo digas.

Sirius miró fijamente a su hermano unos segundos, y no añadió nada más. Pasando el brazo por el reposabrazos, en un posición más cómoda, se concentró en un punto fijo. Al cabo de un incómodo silencio preguntó:

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Dijo que vendría a buscarme.

-Entonces aceptaste –masculló Sirius, y Regulus vio como todo el cuerpo del hombre se tensaba imperceptiblemente.

-¿Qué más podía hacer? Vino a proponerme algo que había aceptado ya hace mucho tiempo, desde que me convertí en el heredero.

-Yo también lo fui... y no acepté. No es tan difícil renunciar a una pequeña fortuna, Regulus, sobre todo cuando si el no hacerlo supone asesinar a sangre fría a gente inocente.

-Yo... Sirius... no puedo. No puedo matar –confesó, bajando la voz.

Inesperadamente, Sirius se levantó. Regulus se fijó entonces en que le sacaba varios centímetros, pero supo que esa superioridad de su hermano no era por la altura, sino por su actitud.

-Huye.

-¿Qué?

-Lárgate de allí –le espetó hoscamente-. Olvida a esa asquerosa familia y vete.

Regulus retrocedió un par de pasos, cerrando los ojos. Lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde antes de ir a verlo. La única manera de escapar de todos ellos era huyendo.

-No...

-Si te hacen la Marca, Regulus, ya puedes olvidarte de todo. Ahora aún tienes una oportunidad –dijo, sus ojos de pronto llenos de odio-. ¿Cuándo va a ir a buscarte Bellatrix?

-Supongo que mañana, pero...

-No te queda mucho tiempo. Tienes para elegir apenas unas horas –le advirtió Sirius, interrumpiéndole-. Conociéndola irá a buscarte antes del amanecer para que no te escapes.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estamos hablando de Bellatrix, no lo olvides –soltó Sirius, riéndose sin humor-. Sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Y sabe lo que puedes hacer tú. No va a permitir que manches el nombre de la familia.

-Tú ya lo hiciste.

-¿Por qué te crees que me odia? –cortó bruscamente, sin muchas ganas de hablar sobre el tema-. Si yo no hubiese traicionado a los Black, probablemente habría terminado casándome con ella.

Regulus se quedó estático, sin saber qué decir. Sirius se calmó aparentemente, al ver que su hermano no seguía con el tema.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé.

-Pues decídete ya. Si no huyes, ya te estás largando –le amenazó Sirius, dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta la pequeña chimenea-. Eres un mortífago.

-¿No me harás nada?

Sirius se detuvo y, sin girarse, dijo:

-¿Qué quieres que te haga: matarte, o tal vez llevarte a Azkaban esta noche porque mañana serás uno de ellos?

-No lo sé.

-¡Aclara de una vez tus ideas, Regulus! Desde pequeños igual. Nunca sabes nada. ¿Por qué no dejas de intentar complacer a todo el mundo, e intentas por una vez hacer lo que quieres? Deja de tener miedo de terminar de ser ese maldito crío mimado y enfréntate al mundo por una vez –le gritó Sirius, encarándole, muy alterado-. Creo que esta ocasión lo requiere.

-No puedo matar. No puedo hacer lo que me van a pedir –dijo con voz temblorosa Regulus, mirando a su hermano, impresionado por sus palabras, sabiendo que eran verdad. Su vida había consistido en eso, en aceptar lo que le decían, con el solo fin de complacerles y ser el hijo, el amigo, el amante perfecto.

-Entonces huye.

-Pero no puedo dejar de ser un Black.

-Hay prioridades. Establece las tuyas –gruñó Sirius, furioso al ver que Regulus no le decía nada más-. Es tan simple como un sí o un no.

-No es tan fácil. Renuncio a muchas cosas que me importan.

-A cosas que no merecen la pena. ¿A la familia, a la herencia, a la Sangre?

-La Sangre me importa –interrumpió en un susurro Regulus-. Creo en la superioridad de...

-Idiota. Recitas como un estudiante las mismas palabras que nuestra madre ha dicho hasta cansarse –soltó Sirius con desdén-. ¿No te das cuenta¡Nada de eso importa!

-A ti no, pero a mí sí.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, con una mueca en los labios.

-Seguir con esta discusión no tiene sentido. No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte... y el tiempo pasa.

Regulus echó un vistazo de reojo al reloj de pared de su hermano, y constató que éste tenía razón. Empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Deberías ser tú –gruñó amargamente, a lo que Sirius le miró extrañado, sin comprender-. Tú el que estuvieses en mi lugar; el que tendría que haberse convertido en mortífago.

-No lo entiendes... –respondió su hermano, riendo con suavidad-. Te lo has buscado, con tus ganas de complacer a todo el mundo, haciéndoles creer que eres alguien que no eres; haciéndoles creer que puedes hacer cosas a las que temes. Además, aunque yo me hubiese hecho mortífago, también irían a por ti. ¿Piensas que van a dejar escapar a un Black?

Sirius avanzó un par de pasos, acercándose a Regulus. Se le veía seguro, de sus palabras, de lo que creía. Una vez más, quiso tener las cosas tan claras como él.

-Yo ya tomé mi decisión –añadió el mayor.

-Sirius...

-Lárgate ya, Regulus –soltó Sirius-. Dejé esa etapa de mi vida atrás hace mucho, e intento olvidarla. Nunca me he sentido orgulloso de la familia que tengo. Lo único que quiero es hacer como si nunca hubiese existido... y tú me la estás recordando.

-Necesito ayuda, Sirius.

-Y yo ya no puedo hacer nada más –le cortó, molesto porque depositara esa carga sobre sus hombros, una carga que no se merecía y que nada tenía que ver con él... aunque Regulus fuese su hermano.

-No puedes dejarme así –le dijo el otro-. ¡Me ha costado un montón decidir venir a verte!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No seas idiota, ahora ya todo depende de ti. ¿No te sientes capaz de matar? Entonces huye de Voldemort, porque es justamente lo que él te va a pedir. Di que no, que no vas a unirte a él.

A Regulus le embargó un ligero temblor al escuchar el nombre del Señor Oscuro, pero no reclamó a Sirius de nuevo que no lo dijese.

-Me matara.

-Mejor estar muerto que ser un asesino –masculló con apatía Sirius-. Y no tienes por qué morir... yo sigo vivo y me negué a unirme a ellos.

-Pero estás con Dumbledore.

-¿Y tú no te unirías a él? Es por eso. ¿Por qué no tendrías la protección de alguien?

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, que los Black no somos así. Nuestra familia defiende lo que piensa...

-Llevándolo al extremismo –terminó con odio Sirius.

Regulus no pudo replicar, porque se vieron interrumpidos por un rápido parpadeo de las bombillas que alumbraban el cuarto de estar, y luego oscuridad absoluta. Apenas podían verse el uno al otro, iluminadas sus siluetas por la luz de las estrellas que entraba por la ventana.

-Mierda –susurró Sirius, mirando al techo-. Un apagón. Voy a ver los fusibles...

Se estaba dando la vuelta cuando sintió la mano de Regulus agarrarle por el jersey, tirando de él e impidiéndole marcharse. Sirius se dio la vuelta, preguntándose qué diablos quería su hermano ahora.

Regulus se le quedó mirando fijamente, a un par de palmos de distancia. Sirius enarcó las cejas con desdén, haciéndole ver que le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que quedársele mirando sin decir nada.

Como algo irreal, le vio alzar una mano, que llevó hasta uno de los mechones del pelo de Sirius. Con delicadeza, se lo puso detrás de la oreja, acercándose más aún. Sirius entreabrió desconcertado la boca, sin saber qué pensar de la actitud de su hermano menor.

Sintió primero el cálido aliento de Regulus sobre su rostro, luego sus labios rozando los suyos. Los acariciaba más que besaba, sin llegar a nada más. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba pesadamente.´

-Estoy harto... –susurró entrecortadamente-, de tener que escuchar salir de tus labios... palabras de rencor.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sirius con suavidad, demasiado perplejo como para apartarse, pero Regulus lo ignoró.

-No he hecho nada para que me trates así –añadió, alargando el contacto de sus labios-. No hice nada para que me abandonases en aquella casa.

-Huye tú.

-No puedo... porque nunca he tenido esa fuerza de voluntad –dijo Regulus, con tanta suavidad como si fuese una confesión... y la verdad es que lo era-. Te envidio, porque fuiste capaz de hacerles frente, y yo he sido tan débil que ya hasta creo en lo que me han repetido mil veces.

-Tú también puedes hacerlo –murmuró Sirius, sintiendo esta vez como la lengua de su hermano le rozaba los labios, humedeciéndoselos.

-Y te odio –dijo finalmente, profundizando el beso torpemente. Llevó con lentitud una mano a la nuca de Sirius, hundiendo sus dedos en el pelo negro de él, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercasen-, porque eres tú quien hubiese cumplido todas las expectativas de padre y madre sino nos hubieses traicionado. Y yo nunca lo haré, aunque lo intente.

Regulus lo abrazó temblando, sintiéndose poseído por un cúmulo de sentimientos que tenían que ver con su hermano. Le tenía envidia, sentía celos de él. Lo amaba, un tanto platónicamente, sabiendo que Sirius nunca le correspondería; y ni siquiera él estaba seguro de querer ser correspondido. Por encima de todo, sin embargo, lo odiaba.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sirius, sintiendo la calidez de su piel y los nervios de su cuerpo. Posó sus labios, dejando un camino de besos secos, besos lentos, que hicieron que Sirius sintiese escalofríos. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda, perfilando bajo el fino jersey cada músculo.

-Regulus... –gruñó Sirius, casi como una advertencia. Pero el aludido se tranquilizó al ver que no se apartaba; que, a pesar de saber que eso era una locura, seguía junto a él, recibiendo inmóvil sus besos y caricias.

Introdujo sus manos por dentro de la ropa. Ante un tacto tan cercano, Sirius se tensó, pero Regulus no hizo caso. Ascendió, agarrando el jersey y sacándoselo junto a la camiseta. Los dejó caer al suelo, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de su hermano, y la suya propia. Casi con miedo, volvió a acariciarle, sus manos descendiendo por los pectorales de Sirius, sus labios volviendo a posarse en su piel, tímidos.

Sirius cogió a Regulus por las muñecas, impidiéndole seguir. Tiró de él, acercándole; sus rostros a pocos centímetros, sus alientos a menos, entremezclándose en el aire, alrededor de sus bocas.

-¿No me odiabas? –masculló Sirius, en un susurro tan tenue que casi ni se escuchó.

-No sé.

Sirius hizo una mueca, apretándole más de la muñeca y besándole con violencia. Su lengua se metió en la boca de Regulus, húmeda, buscando la de su hermano.

-¿Y ahora? –soltó, prácticamente sin separar sus labios de los de Regulus. Sus ojos grises se enfrentaron, los del último brillantes, como si quisiese llorar-. No puedes ni decidirte sobre algo así.

Volvió a recibir su beso, esta vez más profundo, más íntimo y largo. Ojos cerrados, labios juntos y lenguas entrelazadas. Ambos se dejaron deslizar hasta el suelo y Sirius llevó su mano a la barbilla de su hermano, obligándole a mirarlo.

-¿Quieres que te haga el amor? –preguntó secamente, sin alzar la voz.

Perplejo por su proposición, Regulus dejó que Sirius le empujase con suavidad, tumbándole en la alfombra. Cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de su hermano subirle la túnica para poder quitársela y desnudarlo. Cada vez que lo tocaba sentía que le flaqueaban las fuerzas.

-Sí –susurró en un balbuceo, cuando los labios de Sirius empezaron a besarle el cuello, el pecho, y él tuvo que ahogar un gemido de placer. Al tacto de las manos del mayor, la piel de Regulus se erizaba, poniéndose de gallina; los escalofríos le recorrían la espalda, provocándole un cosquilleo en la nuca que no podía reprimir. Era delicioso.

Sirius siguió la línea de la mandíbula de Regulus, ascendiendo, llegando hasta el lóbulo. Lo lamió, mordisqueándolo con delicadeza y ternura, como si su hermano fuese el más frágil de los amantes. Le escuchó suspirar bajo él. Enredó sus dedos en su pelo oscuro tan suavemente que pareció una caricia, embriagándose con el aroma a calidez y prohibido que desprendía el cuerpo de Regulus.

Volvió a besar sus labios con desesperante lentitud, introduciendo la lengua, recorriendo todos los rincones de la boca del joven, cuyas manos le acariciaban la espalda, obligándole a acercarse más a él.

Incorporándose, cortando brevemente las exquisitas atenciones dedicadas a Regulus, Sirius terminó de desnudarse y de desnudar a aquél. Le hizo girarse hasta poner bocabajo; él de rodillas, con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de su hermano. Recorría con sus manos los omoplatos, despertando la excitación en Regulus. Se inclinó entonces, apartando el pelo de la nuca de su hermano, besándole la piel desnuda. Se lamió un par de dedos, ensalivándolos, dejándolos brillantes y húmedos, y, con cuidado, penetró despacio a Regulus, dilatando la abertura. Le notó tensarse, sus músculos contrayéndose, y soltar un gemido de dolor. Esperó. Cuando sintió que se habituaba, introdujo un tercer dedo.

Mientras le besaba la espalda, sus labios apenas rozándole, intentándole hacer olvidar el dolor despertando su deseo. Sabía que ya estaba casi preparado, y sacó los dedos.

Se inclinó sobre él cuando le penetró, cubriéndole con su cuerpo, intentando no hacerle daño con su peso. Despacio, sin ninguna prisa, esperando a que se acostumbrase. Cuando ya estuvo dentro de él empezó a moverse, soltando un gruñido ronco cuando sintió que el placer lo invadía, haciéndole hervir la sangre. Esa Sangre que tanto odiaba.

Movimiento rítmico, vaivén de cuerpos; pieles sudorosas que se rozan, acariciándose; gemidos fundiéndose en el aire pesado, cargado de recuerdos y errores. Sirius miraba al vacío mientras penetraba una y otra vez a Regulus, preguntándose por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Jadeos, respiración entrecortada, y ambos llegaban a un intenso orgasmo que recorría sus cuerpos sumiéndoles por unos segundos en un indescriptible gozo.

Luego, nada.

Saliendo de Regulus, Sirius se dejó caer a su lado, agitado. Volvió la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de su hermano que brillaban ausentes.

**OoooOoooO**

Un leve movimiento en el sillón despertó a Sirius, que gruñó ligeramente, adormilado. Entreabrió los ojos, buscando una presencia que ya no estaba a su lado. Regulus se había levantado y, tras vestirse y coger su capa, lo vio salir al pasillo.

-Bellatrix me espera –susurró, deteniéndose un momento antes de seguir andando.

-¿Qué vas a decirla al final?

Regulus no contestó. Sus pasos fueron lo único que resonó por la casa, y Sirius le escuchó cerrar la puerta. Sabe que él ha aceptado... o, más bien, que su familia y su Sangre han aceptado por él.

Le jodía que la única vez que había dicho sí por su cuenta hubiese sido para terminar en su cama.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**1980**

Ahí estaba.

Reconociendo el cuerpo frío de su hermano.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, pensando. Tenía que obligarse a mirarlo. Para eso era para lo que estaba allí, y no para sentir tristeza por Regulus. Todos los lazos que les habían unido se habían roto definitivamente cuando él se convirtió en mortífago.

Él era el enemigo; no su hermano.

Debería estar contento, pues su muerte significa uno menos en las filas de Voldemort. No importaba que hubiese sido el Lado Oscuro el causante de la muerte de Regulus. ¿Qué mas daba? El número era lo importante.

Negó con la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en los velados de Regulus. Llevaba en su rostro la sorpresa por la traición.

¿A quién pretendía engañar fingiendo que no le afectaba su muerte?

No lograba sacarse de la cabeza aquella noche de hacia un año, cuando él había ido a verlo. Si hubiese insistido un poco más, tal vez incluso si le hubiese obligado a ir a ver a Dumbledore... Podría haber hecho mil cosas que no hizo para salvar a su hermano, pero no, él se quedó en silencio, mirando como se iba a una muerte que en ese momento ya supo que era segura, pues Regulus no podría hacer lo que iban a pedirle.

Matar requería mucho valor.

Sintió una mano en el hombro, y se volvió. Kingsley Shacklebolt lo miraba interrogante, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que Sirius ya sabía.

-Es él.

Nueva mirada al cadáver de su hermano, como si aún no se lo creyera, pero no era ningún sueño ni ninguna visión. Regulus estaba muerto.

Y él ahora sí que ya no podía hacer nada.

Se mordió el labio. Sabía que su madre no tardaría en llegar, seguramente medio loca por la noticia, así que juzgó que lo más sensato era marcharse de allí. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ella, y que le acusase de que algún auror había matado a su querido hijo Regulus. Ella jamás se creería que había sido Voldemort quien había dado la orden.

Se encogió de hombros, dándose la vuelta. Al diablo con su madre. Al diablo con Regulus. Al diablo con los Black.

¿Qué importaba ya?

_N/A: oh, por voldie... he sudado tinta, lágrimas, sangre... jajajaja, lo que me ha costado terminar este fic xD escribí la primera parte (la de bella) de un tirón (qué raro xD), y el principio de la conversación regulus-sirius no me costó mucho. Pero luego pensaba: se supone que tienen que terminar acostándose. Y yo releía lo que había escrito, y me gustaba, pero veía que Sirius estaba agresivo y muy a la defensiva, y que me había metido en la boca del lobo, porque era imposible que acabase con Regulus. Pero ahg, cabezota de mí, me empeñé en no cambiar nada, porque creo que es así como Sirius reaccionaría, así que al final saqué el lemmon como pude. Espero que no os disguste demasiado... ni os parezca muy OOC por ninguna de las dos partes. La personalidad de Regulus no la tengo clara... pensaba que sí tras el quinto, pero con todas las teorías que están saliendo ahora (no menciono ninguna por spoilers del sexto) estoy pensando que si se cumplen, tuvo que ser más valiente de lo que en un principio pensaba... Mas o menos he seguido mi idea original de Regulus, algo cobarde, muy Black, con ganas de complacer a todos; pero mucho de boquilla, porque a la hora de la verdad se echa para atrás. He jugado con su indecisión en la conversación con Sirius._

_Y bueno, una vez comentadas las personalidades, me gustaría hacerlo sobre el lemmon. Es una relación muy, muy extraña (aún más que las que me saco de la manga con Bellatrix). Aquí no hay atracción física, sino sentimientos muy diversos, sobre todo por parte de Regulus. Supongo que acaban acostándose casi por las circunstancias, por la situación y la conversación que han tenido. Por las confesiones de Regulus tal vez._

_Aigh, y ¡eso es todo! Oh, no, aún me falta Bellita xD Veamos, a ella la he cambiado un poco para este fic. No he puesto que intente atraer a Regulus por la atracción física de su cuerpo, sino casi con amenazas y la idea de otra decepción y humillación en los Black. Ha jugado con eso. Esta Bellatrix me recuerda más al sexto libro, aunque lamentablemente (y os juro que lo intente U.U) no he logrado darle ese fanatismo que quería y que sale en el sexto. Supongo que será porque no Regulus tampoco le da pie a ponerse a gritar y a defender a Voldemort como una loca._

_Ahora sí que sí. Fic comentado ya : ) Mañana mis padres van a ver a donde nos vamos de viaje, así que no sé ni cuánto estaré fuera ni cuándo volveré, pero supongo que no será mucho. Aún así, yo seguiré escribiendo y, si puedo, actualizando. Por el momento ya tengo terminado este fic del reto por parejas, y ahora veré si me embarco en un Bellatrix-Narcisa también con lemon, porque la chica que se supone que tenía que hacerlo ya no puede. Si no lo hago al final, seguiré con mis historias largas (Amnesia y SDY por fin!), ya que no tengo ningún proyecto por el momento de one-shot._

_Xitus! Joanne_


End file.
